


Blame It On The Mistletoe

by Merman



Series: The Adventures of The Kraken & Grey Wind [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boys Kissing, Budding Love, Codenames, Flirting, Gift Giving, M/M, Robb Stark is a Gift, and so is Theon, but not for who you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: Day 7 - Gift GivingTheon was a villain, yet here he was standing beside his nemesis at one of the city's holiday events. He could blame his attendance on many things, boredom, nothing better to do, it certainly wasn't that the superhero he was supposed to hate gave him butterflies and made him blush.Yeah, it certainly wasn't that.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: The Adventures of The Kraken & Grey Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Blame It On The Mistletoe

Booted feet scuff against the pavement in an awkward manner, weight shifting from foot to foot while he rubs his gloved hands together to keep warm. He shouldn't be here in the city's bustling plaza, standing alongside his sworn enemy. He shouldn't be here to see all the wary gazes of the population, gazes that were naturally worried he'd turn their little holiday event into some super-villainous team up. 

He'd be lying if he hadn't thought of it... except Asha was far too busy keeping a low profile over the holidays and Euron and Victarion were both in prison, busted by The Golden Rose of all people, and yet they always called him the pathetic villain.

No, he was here on invitation from Grey Wind himself, the hero was busy shooting smile after smile to every person lined around the small stage set up in the city's center plaza. Beside him was that short heroine, Needle, her thin sword safely sheathed in her belt and her arms crossed, and though he couldn't see her eyes beneath her mask like he could with Grey Wind's, he could just tell that she was glaring at him in a suspicious manner.

Could he blame her? He was a known villain, who by all right had no business being here among the twinkling lights and tall Christmas trees that abundantly decorated their city. An event for the children, where a few sacks of carefully wrapped toys clumped together behind them. Did Mayor Stark really organize this event every year? The woman was always so stone faced... though that was probably because every time he met her he was trying to steal from her giant manor, but that was besides the point.

Mayor Catelyn wasn't a grinch at all really, actually she was quite joyous as she addressed the crowds with her microphone, decked out in scarlet attire that matched well with her red hair. She always did love her city's heroes, the warmness in her tone obvious as she addressed both Grey Wind and Needle, while a blunt chill overcame her tone when addressing his presence, and the villain raises a surprised eyebrow when the mayor throws Grey Wind a stern glance.

Grey Wind didn't seem to notice when he accepted the offered microphone, bringing it to his lips, copper stubble still present, nearly lighting up from the red lights twinkling around them. “Mayor Stark is correct. This year's event is a bit different, The Kraken has decided to join us! I'm sure our great city can all come together and make him feel welcome, right? It is the holidays after all!” 

What a damn boy scout, but Theon couldn't deny he was touched at the hero's surefire tone, and how the crowds hung onto his every word, cheering and agreeing happily even if both Mayor Stark and Needle seemed less than thrilled with what the beloved hero was saying.

Grey Wind had become such a different thorn in his side since he let him go from his failed heist and their shared kisses. Now whenever The Kraken ventured out to do crime, his nemesis seemed to be right there to stop him every time and send him on his way before the cops could get their hold on him. It had begun to get really annoying, and his sister definitely picked up on it. Asha had demanded to know if something was going on and he had to quickly remind her of her off and on hook ups with the Dragon Queen, a heroine Theon was happily to never have crossed paths with. Water may put out fire, but that woman was terrifying.

Asha may have let it go for now, but Grey Wind surely hadn't stopped their new routine. His last attempt at crime, yet another simple theft, his nemesis had boldly just walked up to him and handed him a written invitation to the Heroic Holiday Celebration, kissed him on the cheek, and calmly ice slid away with a damn cocky smirk on his face.

He wanted to kiss that smirk away with all his might.

Now here he was awkwardly standing in front of a bunch of people he had terrorized for years only to make a man he was supposed to hate happy. Were his uncles right? Was he really a pathetic villain? Or was Grey Wind actually right with his assessment? That there was more to him?

Could he actually be good?

Grey Wind stops working the crowd only to give the microphone back to the mayor while Needle starts passing out brightly wrapped gifts, a smile finally gracing her usual serious features as happy kids accept the boxes, faces red with excitement and giggling filling the crisp air.

“You're doing great.” Grey Wind whispers, taking his spot beside him, his gorgeous smile framed by copper stubble nearly blinding him.

“I haven't done anything.” He replies back coldly, arms crossing in an admittedly childish manner. 

“You showed up didn't you?” Grey Wind's soft tone was back, and once again Theon was left speechless, jaw twitching when that same inner battle conflicts within his mind. Why did he show up? Why did he want to please a hero of all people? Other than his obvious and absurd attraction what was his reason? He didn't owe Grey Wind anything, even if he refused to let the cops get him, he was a villain, villains didn't owe heroes.

And yet here he was. Not because he owed him, because he wanted to please him... disgusting.

“Yeah... well. I had no other plans.”

Grey Wind's smile melts into his cocky smirk and Theon had to suppress an annoyed groan. “I was right about you.”

“Do not start that again.”

The hero hums in response, arms crossing behind him, his very punch-able and kissable smirk growing wider. He's such a damn asshole. A cute dumb asshole who shows up to help the mayor give kids presents, a cute dumb noble asshole who makes weird butterflies flutter in his stomach when he smiles.

Fuck.

He stays quiet, keeping his attention focused on the Christmas lights in the distance, mind so far elsewhere that he hadn't realized a little boy had walked up to the edge of the stage to stare up at him in... was that wonder?

Grey Wind's nudge of his arm almost makes him bark a “WHAT?” in response, but his nod of his head towards the kid keeps him silent, and he hoped he didn't look too sheepish when he kneels down to actually hear what the kid had to say. He could feel the mayor's distrustful gaze on him. “What's up, kid?” The boy looked nervous, yet not scared. He certainly didn't look like he was meeting a super villain. Theon noted the anchor pattern on his winter coat, at least the kid had good fashion sense unlike a certain hero who would go unmentioned.

“Mommy says I shouldn't talk to you, but... I wanted to tell you that I think your powers are cool. I have read all about Krakens and I want to be a marine biologist when I grow up. I know you're evil, but I just... ” The kid stops mid sentence, little face red and not from the cold. “Water is cool... have you ever thought about using a trident?”

Theon was touched, like truly touched, and it shocked him how much it hurt to hear a child call him evil. This kid likes his powers? This kid likes him because his motif reminds him of his dream? Why is he getting choked up about this? He wasn't a damn square like Grey Wind or any of his superhero pals. Pleasing children was never on the agenda and yet the desire to make this kid proud was suddenly slammed at the forefront of his mind right next to making Grey Wind happy.

“Thanks, kid.” He replies back, voice soft, not at all like the tone he used when usually dealing with civilians. Softness wasn't an option for villains. He smiles a big smile at the kid, perking up when the kid smiled back, his earlier embarrassment fading. “A trident would be cool I admit, but I really don't need one. See? I can channel water from just my fingertips.”

With a wave of his hand he summons a small ball of water, and of course he could hear a few fearful gasps from the people no doubt watching him closely. He doesn't allow them to deter him though, with a few thoughts he stretches the ball of water into fun shapes, allowing the liquid to dance around the kid who was bright eyed and giggling as the water caught the shimmer of the Christmas lights.

He felt like the grinch when his heart grew when more children ran over to get a closer look and he continued to pour more water into his show, little formations of flying reindeer, some snowman, and a sleigh floating around the group of kids who were all cheering.

They were cheering for him. Even some adults were chanting his name and that somehow terrified him more than any of the heroes he had faced in the past.

Glancing away, but still keeping perfect control on his hydrokinetic creations he takes in the three faces beside him. Needle still seemed unimpressed, her lips in a firm line, and the mayor was staring at him in surprise, the microphone clutched in her gloved hand tightly. Her fear looked more real than ever, come to think of it the kid was rather familiar. The same red hair really gave it away, the kid was her son, the youngest of them if he recalled correctly.

The youngest Stark liked him even after all the times he tried to steal from his big home.

His gaze shifts to Grey Wind, and shit his heart was melting at the sight of the almost proud look the hero had, bright blue eyes practically twinkling at him beneath his mask and the biggest smiles of all offered just for him.

“Seems The Kraken has gotten into the holiday spirit.” The hero calls out to the crowd who all cheered in response. Theon was embarrassed and thrilled and overwhelmed and honestly? He had no idea how to process any of it, but he just smiled in return before expanding his arms and allowing the dancing of water figures to expand into a glistening mist that swirled above the crowd. He always loved doing that as a kid when he first discovered his powers.

Grey Wind was now holding out his hand, and as expertly as always he begins shooting a beam that quickly started forming different shapes on and around the stage. Snowmen, igloos, snow sculptures of so many holiday motifs began forming around them to the crowd's utter delight. With one last of wave of his hand he finishes it all with a giant snowy sculpture of the words HAPPY HOLIDAYS. What a damn nerd, a fantastic nerd whose confidence with his powers was a bit of a turn on if he was being truthful.  
His own water show had ended and he takes a step back to marvel at Grey Wind's work and the crowds of children who were running around to look at everything. He was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't noticed that the mayor's kid was leaning against the stage to wrap his arms around his leg. “I'm Rickon! Thank you Kraken.”

The warmness in his chest was back and once more he was kneeling down to smile at his only fan. “Happy holidays, Rickon... and thank you again for your kind words and helpful suggestion.” As a final gift Theon waves his hand again and forms a kraken with his water, an uplifting feeling filling him from the kid's ecstatic smile. 

He's caught off guard when Grey Wind leans over him to press his finger to his creation, and he could only watch when the kraken froze solid into a beautiful ice sculpture, the light from the hero's power glimmering into the kid's blue eyes, the same shade as Grey Wind's. 

He never realized their powers could meld together like that...

“Thank you so much! I'm going to keep it in the freezer forever! And I definitely won't let Shaggy get a hold of it!” Rickon babbles out before sprinting off towards the mayor while yelling mom over and over in his overly excited manner. 

“You're amazing.” Grey Wind's words surprise him and Theon could only shrug in response, feeling all the more sheepish, he hoped his demeanor was as nonchalant as he believed.

“Kid has good taste. Don't know what a Shaggy is, but I hope he does keep our gift safe.” Play it cool play it cool, big tough villains don't care about gifts for children.

“Shaggy is a good dog I wouldn't worry about it.” Grey Wind replies back whilst forming what looked to be an igloo around them. Of fucking course one of the mayor's favorite heroes would know her family's pet's name. Asshole probably got invited to their big manor for celebratory dinners and barbecues and other boring events. The Stark family was lucky they had little Rickon, the only one with good taste in their brood... though he couldn't exactly shame Mayor Catelyn's fondness for Grey Wind.

The igloo is finished and they were left alone within its space, the only light shining in from the hole in the top where red, green, and gold Christmas lights glowed. For the second time that night Theon was left speechless now that they were alone.

“I'm so glad you came.” Grey Wind says, the soft tone returning in his voice. An incredibly sexy voice that he could happily admit he was falling for internally, but never out loud.

“I am too.” He meant those words and it scared him. He couldn't commit to what Grey Wind wanted, what the hero has been hinting at ever since that day they first kissed.

“There's something different about you, Squidy. Something that I hope little Rickon Stark helped you see tonight. If not, so be it, I'm not going to give up on you.” Grey Wind was too good, a total square, and gorgeous even without knowing what he really looked like, how was he really falling for his nemesis?

“I can't be anything but a villain.” Theon breathes out, face flushed. “You know that....”

“You don't mean that. I refuse to believe you do.” His retort is lacking its usual smugness, only the soft tone remained, and Theon doesn't pull away when their gloved hands interlace between them. “There's a hero in you deep down, and I would never forcefully change you, but I will continue to remind you that you have a good heart... I would know, trust me.”

He wants to say something cruel or sarcastic in response, to channel is uncles or sister and be a the suave bad guy. Crush the hero's dreams and optimistic speeches to dust... but deep down he knew the truth. That wasn't him and his nemesis was right... he just wasn't ready to admit it. He parts his lips to respond but he doesn't get the chance to.

Grey Wind's lips were on his own and it felt as good as it did the first time. Fingers curl into the grey fabric of his hood, fighting the urge to rip the hood down to see if the hero's hair truly was the same gorgeous shade of copper as his stubble. He wouldn't and couldn't do that, he wasn't that type of villain, he wouldn't betray his hero's trust like that.

They hum into the kisses, deep and shallow embraces that changed, tongues barely dancing together while his hands eagerly explored the muscles that lie beneath the spandex of Grey's costume. Would it be weird if he asked him to fuck? It'd definitely be weird since no doubt Grey Wind wouldn't remove his hood and mask... kinky.

His wanton thoughts didn't last long, for soon after Grey Wind pulled free, his boots carrying him only a step away, though their hands interlace again. “Happy holidays, Squidy.”

Theon smiled brightly, a realization dawning on him that he wasn't only falling for his square of a nemesis. He might even grow to love the poor man. “Happy holidays, Iceboy.”

They kiss again and it's the best feeling ever, maybe second to the feeling of Rickon Stark genuinely liking him. They could have made out all night if it was up to him, maybe even had crazy hot spandex sex if it wasn't cold as fuck and also weird to do it at a children's event. 

Maybe he'd come back to his lair? Okay no it was an apartment and... no wait, Asha was there. He was about to ask about going back to Grey's place when the familiar sound of steel against ice announced the presence of Needle who started to carve a door out of their igloo.

“Would you two get out of there! The kids are starting to ask what you're doing!”

Well one thing was still the same about him. Theon hated heroes.... well all heroes except one.

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted a continuation of the superhero/villain AU and I promised to write more in this universe next year, but decided to bring it back earlier for Throbb X-Mas Week! i love this AU and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
